encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 64
Harapan is the sixty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 13, 2016. Summary Hathor and diwata guards surround Amihan and Danaya. Amihan kills the Hathors while the diwata guards are beaten up by Danaya. Pirena ordered the remaining diwata guards and Gurna to leave them. Amihan asked where Lira is. Pirena says that Lira is safe but demanded their gems as well as the batang ligaw they have (Paopao) in exchange for Lira. Amihan knew that Pirena would want something in exchange, calling her cunning. Danaya added that Pirena is a heartless sister that would betray anyone for her greed of power. Pirena quickly replies that is what she is going to do, even to the point of killing Lira. Together, Amihan and Danaya beat Pirena. Lira wakes up and calls her mother. Lira wonders why her mother has not yet returned. Pirena reiterated her demands in exchange for Lira's life and teleports away. More Hathors arrived. Amihan and Danaya kill them with a combined blast of their powers and search for Lira in the palace. In the human world, Mira brings Anthony breakfast in his room. Anthony wonders how they survived. Mira said the thieves were frightened by her because she said she would call for soldiers. Anthony interpreted that as police. Anthony then thanked Mira her for the food. Ether appears to Hagorn and his men. Hagorn kneels before Ether, acknowledging the help he received from her. Ether said it is time for Hagorn to pay his debt. She ordered him to take care of someone nearby. Hagorn asked how he could recognize this being. Ether said it is a child in the form of a grown man — Kahlil. Hagorn obeys. Adhara asked Kaizan to tell her what Mayca said about Hagorn. Kaizan said that Hagorn had never married because he loved Minea. Adhara knew that Minea never reciprocated that love because of Raquim. Kaizan observed that it was such love that hardened Hagorn's heart, so they would not be able to trap him through feminine charms but only through their strength, which is not yet enough to challenge him at that point. Adhara says she has no plans of challenging Hagorn, but Kaizan erred when she said that they do not have a woman whom Hagorn could love. Adhara smiled at LilaSari, remembering the lore about her beauty. Adhara said it is time to reintroduce LilaSari to Encantadia. Back at Lireo, Amihan and Danaya continue the search for Lira. Pirena said they would never leave. Gurna said only Pirena could stop them. Pirena said they could never get Lira. Amihan and Danaya teleport outside the room where Lira is. Lira sensed their presence. Amihan and Danaya opened the door and faced Lira. They stare at each other but it turns out that only Lira could see Danaya and Amihan, while they could not see or hear her. Gurna wonders why Pirena does not seem worried, even though her sisters are still in Lireo. Pirena said there is nothing to worry about, as she had thought everything through. Pirena prefers to have herself groomed so that she'll look better than her "crazy" sisters next time. Lira wonders why Amihan and Danaya were looking for her, when she was just there. Amihan felt disappointed that she failed in seeing her daughter. Amihan and Danaya leave. Lira wonders why they did not see her. Adhara told LilaSari that it is time to remove her mask. Adhara stops her. One of them reminded her that it is dangerous to see LilaSari's face. Adhara says they could not prove it unless they try. Adhara tries to remove LilaSari's mask but was prevented by a spell. Kaizan said that Cassiopea did it. Adhara said it is time to face Cassiopea again. Back at the human world, Anthony smiled when he looked at the leftovers of the food that Mira prepared for him. When he went down the stairs, he saw his house help teaching Mira how to wash plates. Mira senses his presence and looks, but Anthony hides. Amihan and Danaya go to Pirena's room. Pirena asked if they have changed their minds. Amihan said Pirena better make sure that Lira is not hurt. Pirena said she would only get hurt if they do not give up their gems. Danaya asked if Pirena is not yet content with what she had. Pirena said she would not change her mind on her demand that they surrender their gems and if not, she tells Amihan not to expect that she'll ever be with her real daughter. Amihan holds Pirena's neck. Pirena tells Amihan that hurting her won't change her words, making Amihan choose between her daughter or their gems. Amihan let go of Pirena's neck, who ordered them to leave. Danaya said Pirena outwitted them again. Amihan said they should also fight with their wits. Gurna relays Pirena's orders to the guards to be more vigilant. Amihan and Danaya reappears, defeating all the guards and confront Gurna. Gurna denies knowing where Lira is, even if she died. Danaya was prepared to kill her, but Amihan stops her. Amihan asked her where Mira is, for it is impossible for Gurna not to know. Gurna informs them that Mira is in the human world, saying that they would not be able to follow since Pirena has the Key of Asnamon and no matter what they do, Pirena will not give them the key. Amihan knocks Gurna out by punching her in the face. Amihan and Danaya leave. Mira goes to Anthony's room to retrieve his plate. Mira finds a note over a dog stuff toy, with the words "For you Mira… thank you… from Anthony." Mira cannot read the letter and asked the helper to read it for her. The helper teased her about Anthony's gift. Gurna told Pirena that her sisters have asked her about Mira's whereabouts. Gurna was worried that they may take the key from Pirena, after she told them of Mira's whereabouts because of the attempt on her life. Gurna did not want Mira to be used against Pirena. Pirena says they would not be able to take the Key from her but she worries about this news, since Danaya and Lira were able to return without the key. Pirena postulates the existence of another portal. Amihan recounted that Danaya had returned with the help of the Mulawin Lakan, so she could enter and leave Encantadia without the Key of Asnamon. Danaya suggests the other portal in the territory of the bandidos, which is safer than the Sky Portal of the Mulawins. Amihan agrees, as she does not want to disturb Danaya's friend who had lost his kin. Danaya said bandidos ask for something in return; but Amihan said she'd take care of the negotiations so she can find Mira. Amihan says she has no other choice and orders Danaya to go to Pirena to ask for time. On the phone, Anthony tells Dina that she doesn't want to talk to her anymore. Mira thanks Anthony for his gift. Anthony said it was an important gift, for he had it since he was young. Mira asked him why he gave her the gift. Anthony said he also did not know, but he liked her despite being weird. Mira does not understand the English words, but Anthony did not explain. Anthony pats Mira's shoulder then leaves. At the territory of the bandidos, Amihan told the bandidos that she wanted to use their portal to go to the human world. Mira asked the helper what "I like you" meant, who translated it. Mira said she thinks she'll be happy in the human world and is beginning to like it. Paopao prepared juice for Imaw, but tasted that it was sour thinking Imaw wouldn't like it. He was found by Asval and his men, who asked him where Amihan is. The bandido leader Vardos laughed at Amihan for trying on using the portal. He said that even though she is a Sang'gre, she has to follow their rules. Amihan refused to capture a taong ligaw for them, but warned them that she will punish them for their crimes if they do not obey her. The bandidos were about to attack her, but she stops them with intimidating winds. Amihan said that if they do not obey, she would sweep away their base with a whirlwind. Vardos relented. Amihan said he must accompany her and show her the way. Danaya reappeared in Lireo, sarcastically asking Gurna how her nose is. She relayed Amihan's wish for some time to think over Pirena's demands. Pirena agreed, but only until tomorrow night. When Danaya left, Pirena said she is now sure that her sisters are up to something. Gurna said she is worried about Mira. Pirena said she must protect Mira, since she cannot let them use her daughter against her.